


'cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset, but I can't help from asking, "are you bored yet?"

by lysanderwarrior



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Basically they kill a guy, Bonding, But not very gory, Car Accidents, Depictions of a dead body, Friendship, Getting Rid Of A Body, Hiding a Body, Kinda, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, They take it seriously I swear, Underage Drug Use, accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanderwarrior/pseuds/lysanderwarrior
Summary: Hajime's driving with his classmates when they accidentally hit someone.
Relationships: Hajime Hinata & Nagito Komaeda & Kazuichi Soda & Ibuki Mioda, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	'cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset, but I can't help from asking, "are you bored yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> I?? have no idea, honestly. Just felt like writing this

The car stopped a mere foot away from Hajime, leaving him standing shocked in the middle of the crosswalk.

The dark green van's headlights almost blinded him, making him unable to see whoever was driving. That was, until he heard the sound of a car window rolling down in the middle of the otherwise deserted midnight road. Was Hajime about to get kidnapped? Sold to human trafficking?

When the white fluff of hair that famously ignored the laws of physics pushed itself through the driver's side window, followed by the smiling face of Nagito Komaeda - Hajime's classmate - he felt more annoyed than scared.

“Hey, Hajime! Funny running into you here!” Nagito yelped from the car, waving a welcoming hand.

Hajime inhaled, telling himself to not do it. Just don't do it. But he couldn’t stop himself.

“What the _fuck,_ Nagito?!”

Nagito blinked from behind the lights. “Huh? But I didn't hit you.”

“That's not the problem!” Hajime scoffed.

_“Wooooaahh,_ is that _Hajime?!”_ someone yelled from somewhere inside the van. Hajime couldn't hear, but he imagined someone scrambling from the back of the van to the front before rolling down the passenger side window. Ibuki Mioda peeked outside, some real life war and/or emo eyeliner decorating her eyes. _“Ha-jy-mee!_ What's up!!”

“Eh-”

Someone, assumingly Ibuki, started hitting the car horn with reckless abandon before he could do anything.

“Get in the car!!”

“Fi-fine, geez!” Hajime looked around before walking over to the passenger side. “Just- keep quiet.” There was no one around, just a few closed stores, but he still felt awkward.

Ibuki pushed the door open from the inside before returning to her spot in the back. The moment Hajime stepped in the car, a heavy and overly sweet smell took over all his senses. He didn’t expect that - not in Nagito’s car, or in a car in general.

_“Jesus.”_

“Oh, don't worry! I'm sober,” Nagito chuckled, and soon Hajime realized the designated driver was wearing something very unusual: a cropped t-shirt and ripped black jeans, very contrary to the oversized things he wore to school. Hajime wondered where the two were going dressed up like that. He knew Nagito hated loud places like parties.

“Oh wow, Hajime's in the car.”

Correction, the three of them.

Kazuichi Souda, a boy Hajime considered to be one of his best friends - and only friends, as he didn’t think he had anyone else - and the leader of the _Nagito-hater_ -club, lay in the back of the van with a bong in his hand. He was sporting neon green jumpsuit with some patches sewn on it. That at least explained the smell.

“Hey, Souda... what's up?”

“Nothin' much. Ibuki said we're going to a rave.”

“Those still exist?” Hajime raised an eyebrow as he buckled up and Nagito sped off. He turned to the driver when Kazuichi took a hit instead of responding. “I didn't know you owned a car, Nagito.”

The boy chuckled. “You're wondering about my life? That's so considerate of you, Hajime.” Nagito patted Hajime's knee and his cheeks flushed with crimson. The other boy didn’t usually touch him much, but that might’ve been because Hajime always put up his guard around Nagito. But tonight- it felt different. For some reason, Nagito felt safe.

“I- I was just asking-”

“Oh my _goddd,_ I should've totally invited Fuyuhiko! He totally knows how to throw it back!” Ibuki exclaimed from the back of the van. Her poofy skirt took over almost half of the space.

Nagito shook his head, making a turn and his other hand slipping off Hajime's leg. Cold air ran over the spot and he almost shivered. “I don't think he'd approve of your smoking, _haha._ Plus, he doesn't like me-”

_“No one_ likes you,” Kazuichi added, chuckling.

“Yeah, I was going to add that,” Nagito smiled, but for some reason, Hajime could see hurt in his eyes. It almost looked as if he had his guard down tonight as well.

“I'm, uh,” Hajime started, deciding not to delve into the topic, “I don't think I'm dressed for a rave.” He had on some basic jeans and a hoodie, having been walking around just to sort out his mind. It was still warm during the nights, so he was in real danger of overheating even without excessive dancing.

“That's fine! Ibuki can lend you her jewelllsss!” the said girl yelped. “I tried to offer Nagito some, but he said no.”

Nagito shook his head. “I'm just dropping them off. I don't like parties, but I wanted to drive around, aha.”

“Then how come you're dressed-” Hajime swallowed, trying to look him up and down but his eyes getting caught on the boy’s collarbones peeking from beneath the shirt. “Nevermind.”

“Oh, you don't like these?” Nagito glanced down before stopping at a stop sign. “I get it, I'm sure they don't look good on me. I'll keep this in mind for the next time I try to impress you.”

“That's not what I- wait, _what?”_

Nagito sped off too fast for Hajime's comfort instead of replying.

At some point Ibuki leaned between the two boys to turn the radio louder. Hajime had to roll the window down again to get a break from the suffocating stench and get some colder air inside the van, feeling the bass shake the car door.

“Ibuki~" Kazuichi spoke from the back. "Can we make out?”

“Eeehh? Aren't you gay?”

“Wh- _no,_ I'm not! You're thinking about Nagito or something!”

Hajime glanced at the back before looking at Nagito, whose eyes were focused on the road.

“Oh! Okay, then we can,” Ibuki smiled, and Hajime didn't want to look behind him and see what was going on. He could already hear the sound of the only girl’s skirt shuffling, towards Kazuichi no doubt.

“Jesus Christ,” Hajime sighed for the second time that night, pressing his head against the front panel. He felt even hotter in his hoodie now.

“Were you on your way somewhere, Hajime? I can drop you off if you don't want to be here,” Nagito smiled gently, and Hajime felt his hand on his back. It was comforting. “Like... I don't know, Chiaki's house?”

“Huh?” Hajime pulled back to see Nagito glancing at him between his looks at the road. “Why would I go to Chiaki's?”

Nagito shrugged, his hand not budging as he stepped on the gas. “Just a thought…”

Hajime's eyes travelled down Nagito's body. His cheeks had a light blush and there was some band logo on his shirt, the bottom of it cropped off. The shirt was short enough to show how slim the boy really was, and how white his skin was, like ice cream. Hajime licked his lips without noticing.

“We aren't - dating, or anything… If that’s what you-”

“I believe you, Hajime.”

Maybe it was the fumes getting to him, hypnotizing him, or maybe it was just the sloppy sound of kissing with tongue echoing from the back, but in the moment he felt as if he knew exactly what all the casual touches Nagito was giving him meant.

“Nagito,” Hajime leaned closer, letting the other boy’s hand fall from his back as he instead placed his own at the back of Nagito’s neck. The driver turned his head towards Hajime, eyes widening.

_“H-Hajime-”_

And then they crashed.

Well, more like something crashed against them.

When Hajime opened his eyes again, maybe thirty seconds later, there was a crack on the windshield, and Nagito had pulled over on the road, almost sideways. There was a cut on his forehead, maybe from hitting the steering wheel from pulling over so fast.

“Wha- what the _fuck_ was that!?” Kazuichi yelled from the back. Hajime looked back, and both of the teens seemed to be okay, if not lying on the floor of the backspace. They might’ve hit their heads, bit off each other’s tongues at most.

“I… think we hit something…” Nagito spoke up slowly. 

“Like… a deer?” Hajime asked, voice cracking to life.

Ibuki stumbled forward to the actual backseat instead of the designated drug-area, looking out of the window. Her eyes widened.

“Or… a guy??”

_“What?!”_ all of the boys exclaimed in unison, and soon Hajime and Nagito were unbuckled and storming out of the van, Nagito to let Ibuki and Kazuichi out of the backdoors and Hajime to run over to the man that lay across the side of the road, on his stomach.

His face - pressed against the road - was bleeding and the blood was pooling against the asphalt. Hajime kneeled over to turn him over and try to check for a pulse. He had to turn the neck and head after the initial body, like they were only connected by the skin. The man was probably around fifty, but he had never seen him before. 

“G-guys, I can’t-”  
  


He felt someone’s hand on his shoulder, but he quickly shook it off. It was Nagito, getting on his knees beside him. His forehead was bleeding.

“I can’t feel a pulse,” Hajime finished, his breath getting stuck in his throat. They had just _killed_ someone. He had just distracted Nagito for his own horny and needy teenage desires and made him kill someone. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck! I’m too young to go to jail!” Kazuichi exclaimed from somewhere, voice shrieking. “What the _hell_ were you doing instead of focusing on the road!?”

Nagito and Hajime shared a look, and the latter almost felt like smiling in the middle of all his despair, until he remembered what situation they were in right now.

“That- it doesn’t matter. Should we give him cpr?”

“I think his neck snapped,” Nagito swallowed, grabbing the man’s neck and turning it in an unnatural angle.

“I’m too high for this,” Ibuki wheezed, picking at the layers of her skirt, “Do we- do we call the cops or something? It was an accident, yeah?”

“Yeah, an accident that included two high teenagers, and the high ones weren’t even the ones driving, so there’s no excuse! That’s like - the double amount of illegal!” Kazuichi cried out.

Nagito seemed to be lost in his thoughts, before grabbing the man’s head and twisting it almost all the way around, the joints cracking.

“What the fuck, Nagito-” Hajime started, gasping.

“He’s definitely dead.”

“Yeah, now he is!”

“There’s no use denying it… we killed him,” Nagito hummed. 

Kazuichi dropped on his knees beside Hajime, continuing their row. “Yeah, no shit! But what do we do!?”

“I guess there’s no choice but to… get rid of him.”

Hajime saw Ibuki running past them, past the dead man, to get on all fours and throw up in the ditch beside the road. It was almost more disturbing - to see the cheeriest girl in their whole class in that state of distress - than seeing the man’s head twisted around almost three hundred and sixty degrees.

“....Where?” Hajime asked, unsure.

“Oh hell no, I’m not getting caught up in this-”

“You’re already caught up, Souda,” Hajime sighed, nudging his distressed friend. “We don’t… have a choice, anymore.”

“Okay, we….” Nagito got on his legs, still squatting down. “Let’s carry him in the van, before someone drives by.”

Hajime gulped, not believing he had actually gotten himself in this situation. Still, he moved over to the man’s head, slipping his arms under the body’s. Nagito and Kazuichi grabbed each of his legs, and the three boys picked him up. He was heavy and he was wearing a slippery windbreaker, just begging to fall out of Hajime’s arms.

“Wh- what. Are you doing??” Ibuki asked, having gotten up from the ditch and wiped her lips on the hem of her skirt. Even if her eyeliner hadn’t covered half her cheeks with its spikes beforehand, her running mascara definitely would’ve.

“Shut up and open the van doors,” Nagito ordered, and with a few shocked blinks, Ibuki ran over to the back of the van. Hajime was taken back by Nagito’s attitude to the whole situation, but he still carried the guy to the van.

“We don’t want him bleeding in the car, though,” he noted.

“True…” Nagito looked around. “Souda, do you have a shirt underneath?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Let’s set him down, and then you’ll wrap it around the wound his head.”  
  


“G-god! _Fine!”_ Kazuichi agreed, and so they dumped the man inside, followed by the neon jumpsuit hastily being unzipped and Kazuichi’s long sleeve coming off to be tied around the man’s head.

Hajime’s gray hoodie had already gotten blood on it while checking the man’s pulse anyways, so he might’ve as well put it to good use by going to clean the blood from the road. Ibuki slammed the backdoors shut before following Hajime, grasping the hem of her skirt.

“This stuff should only happen in tv,” she whined, dropping on her knees and probably bruising them in the process as she hit the asphalt. “Like, in Heathers or something.”

“Yeah… didn’t expect my Friday night to go like this either,” Hajime agreed, soaking the blood in the right sleeve of his hoodie. He heard the car turn on and off a few times behind them, maybe the two other boys checking for any crash damage.

Ibuki frowned. “I have to sit in the backseat like a person now, don’t I?”

  
“Unless you want to huddle up with a de-ad guy,” he tried to chuckle, but his voice cracked. He sighed. “The blood’s not coming all off.”

“That’s good enough,” Nagito hummed, now standing behind the two. “It’s not too visible and it’s supposed to rain tomorrow. Besides, there won’t be any other evidence left, so we should go.”

“Should we dress the guy in drag before getting rid of him, at least?” Ibuki asked, and honestly you couldn’t tell if she was serious or not.

Hajime ignored her, standing up. He felt the wetness of the blood against his arm. “Do you have a place in mind… Nagito?” he asked instead.

“I might.”

And with that, all four of them climbed in the van, no one daring to look back to where the man was. Nagito turned on the engine, and the car still worked fine even with the cracks on the windshield. He drove off, leaving the scene looking like some drunk guy had gotten injured and continued to throw up in the ditch.

The blood was dripping down the side of Nagito’s face, barely missing his eye. Hajime opened the glovebox to find some napkins or something, but there was nothing. In a pinch, he grabbed the _clean_ sleeve of his hoodie in his fist and pressed it against Nagito’s wound. The boy nearly froze.

“Hajime… you-”

“I’m just trying to help.”

  
“Your hoodie is gray… you’re going to need to wash it right away. Preferably burn it.”  
  


“Oh- okay. Alright,” he just agreed, not even having the energy to get annoyed anymore.

“This was my favourite skirt!!” Ibuki cried out, but Kazuichi clasped his hand over her mouth,. She bit him. _“Stop!!_ I’m actually like ninety-nine percent freaking out right now!!”

Nagito sighed as he turned to a gravel road that was surrounded by trees. “Just take it off. We can make a bonfire, pretend we’re just teens out camping.”

“Oh, yeah, I better text my mom I’m sleeping over at Souda’s or something.” Hajime dug out his phone with his free hand - the other one still pressed against Nagito’s skin - and opened his texts.

“I actually told my mom I was sleeping over at yours,” Kazuichi laughed nervously. “If either of them calls we might be screwed.”

“I’ll just… Nagito, are your parents home?”

“Nope, they’re dead,” the driver said, as he made another random turn. “You can all sleep over if you want.”

Kazuichi shrieked. “Geez, you say that like it’s nothing!”

“Well… we’ve already committed multiple crimes and we aren’t talking about them as if they’re something serious…” Nagito shrugged. “Murder, covering up a crime scene, substance intoxication…”

Kazuichi buried his head in his hands. Nagito almost chuckled, sending warm vibrations through Hajime’s arm.

“Kissing Souda really brings you bad luck!! Sonia was right!!” Ibuki wheezed, pressing her head against Kazuichi’s neon covered back.

“Eh-”  
  
“We’re here,” Nagito declared, stopping the car next to a path that led into the woods. It was already dark, the only light being the van’s headlights shining towards the forest around them. “Is there a shovel in the back?”

Ibuki peeked behind the backseat. “...Yeah. Why do you own a shovel and carry it around, Nagito?”

“Oh, well, this is my gardener’s van. I kinda borrowed it,” he chuckled as he hopped out of the car, everyone else following his lead. Hajime turned on his phone’s flashlight.

With the power of friendship, drugs, and desperation; the group got the man out of the back and noticed - to their advantage - he hadn’t bled too much into the carpeting of the floor. Ibuki was on shovel-carrying and pointing-out-the-way-with-the-flashlight-in-her-phone -duty.

“Nagito…” Kazuichi spoke up as they walked deeper into the woods, just barely staying on the path with the man’s large body between them, “Where are we going?”

“There’s a small lake in the middle here. I thought it’d give us two nice options. Bury him or throw him in the water, aha,” Nagito shrugged with a smile, dried blood still decorating his face when Ibuki shone the light on him. It was surprising someone as thin as him could even help them in carrying the body.

“Let’s bury him. I don’t wanna be found out,” Ibuki decided.

“Yeah, because the rest of us do,” Hajime mumbled.

When they finally reached the lake, Hajime’s arms were about to give out. They were cramping and hurting and the moment they laid the man down, Hajime collapsed in the dirt as well.

Nagito, however, didn’t really look like he was affected by fatigue at all.

“I think Hajime and Souda should dig the grave while Ibuki and I start the fire.”

“Why are me and Hajime left with the physical work!?” Kazuichi complained, also sitting down even if for a brief moment.

“Oh, well, I’m sure my dangly arms wouldn’t be of any help, and we shouldn’t make girls do the hard work,” Nagito shrugged, already gathering wood.

“Christ.”

Hajime struggled up from the ground, feeling the dirt on his knees, and grabbed the shovel. He’d just start the job and let Kazuichi finish it. He had felt so shocked and unreal, he had forgotten to panic or cry. He was really looking forward to letting his feelings out.

“Should we-” Ibuki started as she got out the lighter from the pockets from her skirt - yes, _her skirt had pockets and now she was going to have to burn it!!!_ she had said, “Like… check his stuff? See if he has an ID… or cash?”

“Isn’t that grave robbery?” Kazuichi asked as he sat on a rock next to the now digging Hajime.

  
“He sure isn’t in his grave yet,” the digging one of the four sighed, already out of strength and breath. “Plus, I- I don’t think I want to know who he is. Makes this whole thing… too personal.”  
  


“I didn’t know you were the one for casual flings, Hajime,” Nagito chuckled softly, smirking in the light of Ibuki’s phone. 

“Good one,” the only girl of the group grinned as their bonfire lit up with little effort. Everything was going almost perfectly - perfectly for an accidental manslaughter. It felt like a dream.

“We should get rid of every piece of clothing with blood on it… that includes the shirt around the man’s head, just in case,” Nagito hummed out loud. “Do you have anything under that, Ibuki? Souda can lend his jumpsuit if not.”

“I didn’t agree to that-” Kazuichi shrieked before being stopped by a shovel being shoved against his chest.

“Your turn,” Hajime mumbled before pulling his hoodie over his head, being left shirtless in the cold. There was blood on both of his arms. He grimaced.

Ibuki had already shimmied out of her poofy skirt, the fire illuminating the colorful layers. She indeed had short biker shorts under it, but they didn’t seem to have pockets. “Yo, someone’s been working out,” she chuckled briefly, throwing Hajime finger guns before going back to her frowning state.

Nagito had at some point taken Kazuichi’s shirt from the dead man - his bleeding had already stopped from his heart not beating - before throwing it into the bonfire and the fabric quickly lighting ablaze. He was the only one with no damage to his clothes, if not some marks on his knees from kneeling on the ground. He was one lucky bastard.

“Jesus - Christ - I hate this,” Kazuichi himself groaned from where he was throwing the dirt into small piles around him. “Should’ve picked dumping the _corpse.”_

The word corpse made something inside Hajime lock in place. The man was a corpse, no longer alive. No longer a man. And Hajime was responsible for that. What if it had been his father? Would he still have been so quick to get rid of them? What if it had been him? Would the others have hesitated before cold-heartedly snapping all the joints in his neck? Or cleaned his blood they had spilled, or dug him his own grave far away from anyone he loved... With all this new information he had just learned about himself, Hajime knew for sure he wouldn’t have hesitated.

“...Woah. Hajime’s _crying.”_

“Huh? _Hajime?”_

The hoodie in his hands got squished against his skin as he felt someone’s arms wrap around him in an embrace. A hug. Soon another pair of arms came around him and held him tightly.

“W-wait, what are you guys doing?? Without me??”

And before Hajime knew what was happening, all the three of them were hugging him and he was hugging them back, crying against someone’s shoulder but not knowing whose. He could hear others crying too, having heard Kazuichi’s wheeze too many times in his life to not recognize it.

“I’m sorry if I… pressured you three into this,” Nagito whispered after some time of the only sounds being the fire prickling and people sobbing. “I panicked too, since I was the one driving. You shouldn’t need to worry about helping someone like me cover up something like-”

“Oh my god, shut up or I’ll cry more!” Kazuichi whined as Hajime opened his eyes enough to see the boy pull Nagito closer in the group hug. 

Ibuki’s head with the glorious horns was pressed against Hajime’s chest, only the bloody hoodie between them. She was crying too, almost shaking. Nagito’s arms were around his shoulders. The scene was desperate, yet Hajime almost felt wholesome. Like for once, he was a part of something.

“B-back to the job…” Nagito eventually called out, dried tears on his cheeks even if he’d never admit to getting sentimental with them.

When the four of them got back to the van, it was well past three am and everyone besides Kazuichi was shivering. They were all muddy and dirty, leaves in their hair and articles of clothes missing, but those were the least of their worries. Ibuki and Kazuichi’s high had long worn out. Before leaving they had thrown the lake water on pretty much everything, hoping to erase any possible fingerprints.

The drive back to Nagito’s was dead silent aside from the van’s humming and Ibuki’s occasional wordless whine as she shifted in the backseat. Her bare legs had muddy handprints. That was all Hajime remembered from the blur of a drive, anyways.

At about four am they reached Nagito’s house and cleaned up every possible trace from the van besides the cracked windshield. After, they walked inside in a straight line and fell asleep almost right away, all of them crammed together on Nagito’s bed. Hajime remembered passing out with the white hair pressed against his chest.

_______

  
  


“Morning, Hajime,” Nagito smiled politely when Hajime stepped out of the bathroom with his dirty jeans on and nothing else. His hair was soaked from the shower he just took.

“...Yeah. Morning.”

To his knowledge, Ibuki and Kazuichi were still sleeping in Nagito’s bed, but he himself had felt so dirty he had to get up even if he was still just as tired as last night. By the time he woke up, Nagito was already gone and there were towels left for all of them on his bedside table.

“I read something interesting from the news just now…”

“H-huh? What?”

“Apparently a teacher from the local elementary went missing last night.”

Hajime swallowed, balling his hands into fists around the towel he was holding.

All of a sudden, Ibuki and Kazuichi ran down the stairs almost as a race to see which one was quicker. Ibuki won.

“Good morninggg, friendsss!!”

“We’re friends now…?” Hajime asked.

“Well, yeah!” Kazuichi responded in her place, “We’re all totally bonded for life now. Even you, Nagito.”

Hajime fought back a smile.


End file.
